Broke your plans
by NarutoGuurl
Summary: Ino has a plan, but Shikamaru changes it a little on her. InoShikaa! One shot i think?


Ino looked out her window, her head propped up on her hands. She sighed watching the people walking down below, some going into the flower shop or the other surrounding shops. A familiar duo soon passed by, one with hands shoved deep in his pockets and hair in a ponytail, the other with a bag of chips in hand. She smirked watching them walk by not noticing her from above. She got up and ran out the door and down the stairs, slipping on her sandals before running after them to catch up.

"Shika! Chouji," she called, waving at them as they stopped and turned around.

"Hey Ino," Chouji said. Shikamaru nodded in acknowledgment at her.

"What are you guys up to?" She asked now walking with them.

"Walking Chouji towards his home and talking," Shika said.

"Yeah, I guess I'm gonna just go now," Chouji said starting to turn onto another street. "See you at training tomrow." They both said bye and kept walking not really sure where either was going. Ending up out of town Shikamaru finally stopped, plopping down in the grass on a hill by the edge of some woods. Ino sat next to him and he laid back. She looked down at him smiling to herself. She had pushed through her rivalry with Sakura for Sasuke. Realizing how well she knew Shikamaru and for so long, she had been really starting to see him differently. She trusted him more then anyone else, she like who he was and how much he meant to her.

"Shika?" Ino said.

"Mhm?" he replied, turning his head to look at her as she laid out next to him.

"Do you think your lazy?" Ino asked in a serious tone.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" he asked her. She let out a small giggle.

"No really, do you?" She asked.

"I..I guess sometimes I can be," he replied confused.

"Once you start training your never so lazy that you just don't try or anything, you always give that your all, why not other things?" She asked.

"Well, because sure it can be troublesome to start but once i get into it, it's something i like to do, like a good game of 'Go'," he answered and looked up into the sky.

"So when its something you really like or want, you wouldn't be to lazy to do something about it?" Ino asked she raised her hand up to his face, pulling his chin to the side with her finger tips so that she was looking at him straight in the eye. She ran a fingertip along his jaw bone and continued looking into his eyes, at the moment all she saw from him was confusion.

"N..no," he managed to say, "I would probably do something about it."

"Then," she said getting close to him she whispered in his ear, "do something about it, no?" She had planned to get up. She had planned to leave him with that. She had planned to let him think about what she had said. She planned to see him tomorrow. She had verything planned out as she stood up to walk away leaving him there. Some plans don't always go as thought though. She felt a warm hand grasp her wrist and yank her back down. She landed hand on either side of his head, mere inches aways form his face and ontop of him. He stared at her, all confusion from before gone from his face. His hand snaked his way around her waist as her quickly leaned up planting a kiss on her lips. He flipped her over, now above her. Her plans reversed and she was now moving along with his own plans. He reached up pulling the elastic band out of her hair so that it was sprawled around her shoulders. He ran his hand through it and tucked behind her ear as the passion in the kiss increased he let his hand trail back to around her waist. He let his tounge slide slowly across her bottom lip and they soon parted as their tounges clashed, the kiss becoming more and more heated. Ino broke away from the kiss first, he rolled off her and next to her.

"I knew you weren't all that lazy," Ino said taking a deep breath of the fresh air. He looked at her smirking.

"Only for things I really like." Ino smiled and stood up holding her hand out. He took it and she helped him up.

"Let's go get some lunch," she suggested. He put his arm around her and nodded.


End file.
